Magical Assistance
by Souls'club
Summary: The countries are asked for help from a girl named Alex, who can preform magic. Her country is in war and needs help, but what will happen when Alex recognizes the true mastermind and when the countries gain magic abilities too? Please read, it's better than it sounds.


ItalyGirl58: Hi peoples! Here is the beginning of the first story by Souls' Club, which I'm a part of...We hope you like it and if you have any questions about the story or about us, just pm us or put your question in a review. We love reviews!

Now for explantion before you get confused. This wonderful idea came from watching a tv show called Charmed way too much. I got through the first season in a day which is six discs with four episodes on each one (hour long episodes). Charmed is about witches, demons and magic so, I had the idea of combining Hetalia and Charmed ideas in this fanfic. It is our honor to begin the awesomeness of this story!

Please, please please review. We do not own Hetalia or ideas from Charmed. Enjoy ~

A girl was running from whatever was trying to kill her or almost did, with the injuries she sustained. She had cuts all over her and was bleeding heavily from her right shoulder, she stopped running at one of the tallest trees in the forest she was in and leaned against it, sliding down until she was on the ground. After a few minutes of resting, she had managed to catch her breath, but was still cautious about her surroundings.

"Got to get help...running out...of energy. Damn you Venus!" She said with anger lining her voice. Though, behing that anger was also saddness...she shook it off and started to stand up, the tree helped by supporting her weight and balance.

She exhaled and put both of her hands in front of her while closing her eyes. She gathered all the strength she had left which wasn't much to say one last spell.

"This is my last chance to get help from someone, anyone. Also, this is the last of my magic so, I won't be able to cast spells until I rest, it won't affect my other abilities. The only thing I hate about my magic is that our spells always have to rhyme which is so annoying. Well, here it goes:

_May God do no wrong_

_And lead me to someone strong_

_Test my patience, test my fears_

_Bring me to someone...someone near."_

Once the spell was finished, a blue-white light started forming a circle around the girl, then made a star in the middle, making a pentagram. The girl was right in the middle and with the light growing brighter and a flash, she was gone to where ever the spell would lead her.

Alex's P.O.V

The same blue-white flashed in the middle of the day in a park that I didn't recognize, well truth be told, I haven't been to a park ever. The park was empty which is a good thing because I kinda just used magic to get here in the first place. I looked down at my clothes which changed...probably because I'm not in the palace anymore. My clothes were now jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt instead of the usual knight armour I wore.

"Ow..." I said as I had tried to move my right arm. "Was kinda hoping that my wound would heal, but I should be happy that it isn't too bad and I can treat it myself."

I grabbed the end of my shirt and began ripping it into strips. I applied pressure to help stop the bleeding and eventually fixed it. Blood had managed to seep through my shirt's shoulder, I would probably have to cover that up later. My physical appearence stayed the same though, my eyes still brown, long, brown hair still in its braid.

I grabbed a nearby branch to pull myself up from with my left hand and hoisted myself up. As soon as I felt steady I began walking, but was stopped when I saw a preminition. I took a sharp inhale and saw the premintion.

**Premintion**

_I was running through the streets looking for something frantically, not paying attention to where I was going or to who I was about to run into. As soon as I faced forward, I crashed into the closest person and the impact made us both go down. When I fell, I smacked my head against the sidewalk. The pain was immense and my vision was starting to get blurred and I began feeling dizzy. The other seemed fine and came to where I was lying on the ground, just on the brink of unconsciousness._

_"Whoa! Dude, are you ok!" A male voice spoke._

_"Ow..." I tried to look up to see the person's face, but the dizziness was really taking a toll on my vision. All I could make out was blonde hair, some sort of brown jacket and a loud voice that could be recognizable._

**End Premintion**

"Now I have some sort of clue to who I'm looking for! Though I do remember wanting the help of more than one person, maybe he will lead me to others. Better start looking."

I ran from the park out into the streets that were packed with people and cars. I looked around to see all the signs which were in english and the stores. My decision was that I was somewhere in America. After a few minutes of waiting, I crossed the streets until I made it onto a sidewalk and began my search. At first I started walking, but changed to running. In my premintion I remember seeing the guy in front of a building with flags? Yeah flags! If there are flags, then it is probably a UN building which means I should head there first.

After recieving directions to the UN building, I picked up the pace and was looking left and right, searching for it. I wasn't looking forward at all until I felt the impact of running into someone and falling against the sidewalk. Just like my preminition!

"Whoa! Dude, are you ok!"

"Ow..." I tried looking at him, but my vision was still not clear yet.

"Can you stand dude?"

"No, not really."

"Give me your hand and I'll help you up."

I lifted my hand and soon was pulled up. Once I was up, I was about to fall back down until the guy caught me by the waist.

"Whoa, no falling! I guess you will have to come with me until you're feeling better."

He was about to pick me up bridal-style until I objected against it.

"I have legs, I can walk you know!"

He just laughed at my comment until he grabbed my right arm and put it over his shoulder. I was about to yelp in pain, but held it back because I didn't want him taking me to a hospital. We were already in front of the UN building so, we didn't have to walk for long, but the movement made my head hurt even worse causing me to bring my freehand to my head.

After walking a little bit more, we had made it to a closed door with which loud noises were coming from, sounded like arguing to me.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come to a meeting today. You can rest in there though, I think there is a couch you can lay on."

I was barely able to nod my head because of a growing headache coming on.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name, it's Alfred F. Jones! What's yours?" He asked me.

"It's Alex and thanks for bringing me with you."

"No prob! That's what heros do!"

I chuckled at the comment, but then remembered something! I've heard of his name before...my father, wait can't call him that, said something about it. There were people who represented... something...countries! My spell leaded me to the personifications of the countries. I've met all of them before, but don't remember all of their names, these are the ones I need help from.

Alfred was the personification of...the United States of America and the others must be in this room. America used his free hand to open the door a little and pushed it open with his foot so, that he could continue supporting my weight. The talking in the room stopped when we walked in and America was asked questions as soon as we were in and the door closed.

"It's about time! Where have you been America!" A man demanded with a german accent I heard. I'm guessing Germany.

"Amer-Alfred, who is that?" Another asked, british I believe. I don't get why they're hiding their names from me...wait, they don't know that I know them. I know all their names, but it's been a while since I needed them.

"Alex, I'm going to put you in the room next to us. I still have to have the meeting I said about before, ok?" America said to me.

"Yeah..." My voice barely a whisper, but he heard me. He guided me through a door and onto a couch and returned to his meeting. Stupid G8 meetings...but they're so lucky to have them.

"Damn it! I can't even return to my country without being hunted down. All the knights betrayed me, the King and Queen." My voice was starting to break. "Melody...Phoenix... I miss you guys so much." I began crying.

After I calmed myself down, I tried standing up and stayed up for a few seconds until I was hit with another premintion.

**Preminition**

_"I'm really proud of you Alexandra. You're starting to understand our family's magic." Phoenix said to me._

_"Really? But I'm the last to learn while the King taught you and Melody first, and Melody is the youngest!" I pouted._

_"Why do you call father that?" Phoenix asked me, with an almost sad look in his fire red eyes._

_"All the King wanted were all boy children and I'm a girl."_

_"But he doesn't know that!"_

_"I know and I want to keep it that way. Only mother knows and even gave me a boy name when I was born."_

_"To keep you safe! You can tell him the truth now!"_

_"No! He is proud of me since I have joined the knights, I have mastered every weapon, every defense trick just for him!"_

_"He calls you Alexander whenever he sees you and it sickens me!"_

_"That is my name though..."_

_"Then change it!" He yelled at me. "I'm sorry...how about we practice magic again? When you learn how to use magic and perfect it, then you will have mastered every weapon."_

_"Yeah."_

**End Preminition**

"That was from the past...and how well I remember that. Phoenix...I should have done what you said then."

I felt all support in my legs leave me as I fell to the ground and a feeling of heat wash over my body.

"America, who is that girl?" England asked America.

"Dude, Britian, chill out." America said casually.

"America, you brought a human girl to a G8 meeting and are expecting us to be ok with that?" Germany asked.

"She was hurt Germany, I couldn't just leave her."

"If she is hurt, then shouldn't we be treating her injuries?" Japan asked.

"Yeah probably should-" America began saying but was cut off from the noise of me falling.

"What was that aru?"

"Alex are you ok in there?" America asked, but started to worry when no response came.

He ran over to the door and opened a enough just so he could see what had happened. The minute he saw me on the ground was when he panicked.

"Guys, come help me!" America called out as he ran to me, pushing the door out of his way.

All the countries started rushing over to where I was laying unconscious or close to it. Germany gave out orders on what to do to each country and as soon as they were given out, they were put into action. All of them were pros on what to do when someone is injured with all the wars that each country has been through and I was no exception.

"Italy, go get water and towels!"

"China go help Italy!"

"Japan, have you found the injury!"

"Hai! Her right shoulder and she has a high fever!"

"America and Russia, carry her to the conference room!"

"England, call 911!"

"France, go outside and wait for the ambulance!" Germany barked out orders until everyone had something to do.

When France was out the door, a minute later, China and Italy came back with water and towels in hand.

"Germany~ we brought what you asked for."

"What do we do now aru?"

"China come help me with the wound on her shoulder and Italy, try to get her fever down."

After a few minutes which felt like seconds because of everything going on, the ambulance arrived.

~Time Skip~

At the hospital all the countries were in the waiting room waiting to hear how I was doing from the doctor. After a few more minutes of waiting, the doctor and I walked out into the waiting room where everyone was. When they saw me, they were quite surprised about me actually able to leave the hospital now.

"Wait, are even allowed to leave the hospital?" England asked.

"Yes she is, the wound that was on her shoulder was almost fully healed and was just re-opened. Her fever also broke so, she just needed to be bandaged up and is ready to go, all I need is one of you to check her out." The doctor said.

"I will." Germany said as he then got up out of his seat and followed the doctor.

"Ok, now that you're fine, who are you?" England asked.

"Well if you already don't know, my name is Alex and I need your help."

"What do you mean? And why us?" Japan asked next.

"My home country has been taken over and I can't defeat them by myself, one person against a whole army is not fair. And you because my magic lead me to you, besides I already know who you really are."

"Uh, w-what do you m-mean? H-have no idea what you're talking about." England tried covering up.

"Wow...that really convinced me. I mean that I know all your names and what you represent. You're Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Yao Wang, Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Ivan Braginski, the one who left was Ludwig Beilschmidt and you already told me your name Alfred." I said as I pointed to each one.

"And you all represent France, England, China, Japan, Italy or it's northern half, Russia, Germany and America." I whispered quietly to all of them.

"How did you know that aru?"

"I met all of you before, but you probably don't remember, I mean I barely did."

"You said you had magic, is it true?" England questioned, actually looking excited about finding out that I had magic.

"No way! Magic doesn't exist!" America commented.

"Shut it! Magic does exist!" England argued back.

"He's right Alfred, magic does exist. I can prove it once we get out of the hospital, but you also have to help me."

"Of course! The hero always helps!"

"Hai, I will also help you."

"Ve~ I might not be much of help, but I will try!"

"I will help you too aru."

"Oui, you can expect me to help someone as pretty as you are."

"If there is killing involved then I will come with you."

"Since everyone is going to help then so will I." England said before Germany walked back in.

"Ok, you can leave now since I check you out." Germany said.

"Germany guess what! We get to help Alex with her country and she gets to show us her magic!" Italy said as he ran over to Germany.

"What?"

Italy explained what we talked about when he was gone and after some thinking and Italy's begging...Germany agreed to help. We then left the hospital and to the hotel that all the countries were staying in for the meeting that they had to attend. Once in a room, I knew exactly what spell to show them, but before I wanted to preform it, I had a question.

"Before I show you that I do know magic, is there anyone else that you know can help because we are going against an army." I asked.

All of them thought about it for a moment before coming up with answers and pulling out their phones.

_: Canada, Cuba_

_From: America_

_Come to the hotel I'm staying at. Need your help with something._

_To: Romano, Austria, Hungary_

_From: Italy_

_Have a problem that could use your help, please come to hotel that I'm staying at._

_To: Spain_

_From: France_

_Mon ami, need your help. Come to hotel that I'm at._

_To: Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Norway, Denmark_

_From: England_

_There is a big problem that could really use your help. Please meet at the hotel I'm staying in._

_To: Prussia_

_From: Germany_

_Bruder, I need your help. Come straight to the hotel that I'm in._

_To: Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia_

_From: Russia _

_I need your help with something, can you come to the hotel that I'm staying in?_

_To: South Korea, Hong Kong, Belgium, Switzerland_

_From: China_

_I need help aru. Come to the hotel I'm at aru._

_To: Greece, Turkey, Netherlands, Liechtenstein, Poland_

_From: Japan_

_Can you come to the hotel I'm at? I need your help with something important._

_Sending..._

_Your message has been sent_

"Thank you! I guess before I can show you my magic, we will have to wait for the others to show up then."

~Time Skip~

All the other countries that were asked for help started arriving at the hotel we were waiting at and immediately started asking questions about why they were asked to come here.

"This better be important Veneziano! This better not be about that potato bastard!"

"West! Is there a reason that you asked the awesome me to come here to this unawesome place?"

"Lovi you came!"

"Marry me brother Russia!"

"Marriage originated in South Korea da-ze!"

"There, like, better be a reason on, why I am, like, here."

"America, why did you need me to come here?"

All the countries that asked the others to come explained why they were needed and eventually convinced all of them to help.

"Ok, now that we have help, show us what magic you have." England said.

"Well...I have three magic abilities and can cast spells, which one do you want to see?" I asked.

"Wait, three magic abilities? What are those?" France asked in curiousity.

"I can move things with my mind, freeze things and get premintions. Which one?"

"The awesome me wants to see you freeze something." Prussia said.

Everyone was ok with proving my magic by freezing something, but I had a nice idea on what to freeze.

"Ok." I said to them with a smile on my face.

I threw my hands out in front of me and towards Prussia, freezing him in place, but left the countries confused on what I did. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a needle, walked over to where Prussia was standing frozen and pricked him. When I did, no blood came out because since he was frozen, his blood was also frozen.

"Whoa! What happened to him!" Spain asked, being one of Prussia's close friends and kind of worried too.

"I froze him. See, when I pricked him with this needle, no blood came out meaning that he is frozen. Now watch." I told them.

After saying that, I walked away and sat in one of the chairs across the room. Once I sat down, I threw my hands out in front of me and unfroze him. When I did, Prussia then felt the little pain from the needle and reacted.

"Ow! What the hell happened!" Prussia demanded after seeing his hand bleed a little.

"You were just frozen and you can ask anyone of these people, they will say the same thing." I explained to him. "Now that that is over, ready to go?"

I got a few responses and a couple of head nods and that was good enough for me. I held out my hands in a way like I was praying and said:

_Bring me back to my home_

_I do not wish to roam_

_Be it far or be it near_

_Bring me back to the place where I had once shed a tear."_

With a flash of red, we disappeared into thin or rather started traveling to the now broken country I called home. Where many citizens either lived in fear or were given an option to join the war bringer. And also were people believed that I was a boy.

A/N: Well? What did ya think? Pretty good starter chapter I'd say...and this is just the beginning! We will be happy to accept your awesome reviews and if you wish to be a part of the story as an ally or enemy, then just give pm us your physical appearence of your character, personality and what magic power you have or if you are just a regular fighter (knight actually) and we will do our best to make your character awesome!

Just remember if you wish to be added, include if your an ally or enemy, physical appearence, personality, magic abilities (if any) in a review or pm us! Thank you!

Hope you stay with us on this story and please review! :D


End file.
